


Hammock High

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shows up while Patrick is trying to relax in his hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock High

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, so please be kind. I'd love to have some feedback and plan to write a bunch more! Only the plot and errors are mine. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~

"Stop wiggling around so much! You're going to flip us!" Patrick giggles as he grabs at Pete's shoulders.

"It makes it more exciting, Tricky!" Pete just grins his stupid grin and Patrick wonders how he managed to get in this situation.

"Why are you even here Pete? Weren't you supposed to be on a date with... what's her name?" Patrick gave up trying to keep up with Pete's flings a long time ago. They never last, so what's the point?

"We broke up." Case in point. Pete doesn't even look phased at the development, or, rather, lack thereof. "And they say you're not supposed to drink alone."

"That's what bars are for." Patrick shifts to take the half empty bottle from the man pressed against his side. Might as well enjoy his own alcohol, he notes after recognizing the label. He is definitely making Pete buy one to replace it, but he can rant about that later.

"But you're here." Pete states like that explains everything. Patrick pointedly ignores the little flip his stomach does, blames it on the alcohol barely in his system.

"Obviously, but why did you throw yourself in my hammock with me? We could have gone inside..." The sun was just starting to set when he originally came outside with his headphones and the hopes of unwinding for a bit. He might have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was all smushed up with a tipsy Pete and frantically trying not to fall out of the hammock.

"But this is fun!" Pete wiggles again. On purpose. And Patrick is flailing and grabbing and ends up closer to Pete, if that was even possible, clutching Pete’s shirt in one hand and the bottle in the other, both hands pinned between their chests. Patrick is certain he’s blushing and is incredibly grateful that it is dark.

Patrick would be lying if he said that he had never wanted to be in this position. Pressed next to a warm body, legs tangled together, and arms wrapped around one another. But he had never dared to hope that the other person would be Pete Wentz. Pete was his best friend. And Patrick is okay with this. If that’s all Pete wants, then that’s what Patrick will give him. He will keeps the rest shoved down and relegated to the far recesses of his mind, never to surface.

It would be mean to say that Patrick likes it when Pete gets dumped, but it’s true. As bad as it is that he likes when his best friend hurts, it is only because of moments like these. Pete gets very needy. He really wants to cuddle, just be wrapped up in someone else’s presence. Patrick gives in to his friend without question. He isn’t surprised anymore when he ends up with a lap full of sad, pouty Pete. It is in these moments that Patrick allows himself to believe that this real, that Pete cares for him the same way Patrick cares about Pete. But when morning comes and Pete is no longer upset after having a breakup, Patrick will push those thoughts right back where they belong. For right now though, Patrick will soak up the attention. He drops the bottle on the ground and wraps his arms around Pete, situating them so that he is comfortably curled into Patrick’s chest.

“She said I was in love with someone else.” Pete mutters into Patrick’s chest as he plucks at the fabric absentmindedly. 

Patrick doesn’t really want to talk about Pete’s love life, but if that’s what Pete wants… “Are you?”

Pete doesn’t move, just takes a few deep breaths.

“Pete?” Patrick leans back to look at the dark haired man’s face.

“Yes?” The response looks like it actually pains Pete to say. His voice is small and his face is drawn up in something almost akin to sadness.

“What’s wrong with that?” Patrick settles a hand on Pete’s cheek, as if to say that it’s all okay.

“Because of who it is?” He can’t keep eye contact and instead stares down at his hands resting on Patrick’s chest.

“Who is it?” Patrick’s voice is soft and gentle, trying to soothe Pete.

The response is mumbled and completely unintelligible even to Pete, who closes his eyes and drops his head on Patrick’s chest with a sigh. Patrick runs a hesitant hand through Pete’s hair in an attempt to coax an answer out of him. His heart is practically pounding in his chest, not sure he really wants to know the name of who Pete’s in love with, an infatuation that he is apparently embarrassed about. After an agonizingly long silence, Pete lets out a groan and bumps his fist against Patrick’s chest. “You, Patrick. I’m in love with you.”

Patrick is shocked. Truly shocked. His hand freezes in Pete’s hair and his whole body goes rigid. “What?” He leans back to get a look at Pete’s face, but the tattooed man follows the movement, squirming to keep his face pressed into Patrick’s chest.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have told you. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I know you don’t feel the same way and-” At this point in Pete’s rushed ramblings, Patrick is laughing, full, hardy laughter that Pete shaking and the whole hammock rocking. “Why are you laughing?” Pete finally looks up at him, looking confused and hurt.

Patrick takes a minute to recompose himself before answering. “We are such idiots! We were both so caught up in our own feelings, we were completely oblivious to each other!”

“What are you talking about?” Pete squints up at Patrick in a full blown pout.

“Pete,” Patrick runs his thumb down Pete’s jaw. “I love you too.”

Pete’s eyes widen to nearly comical sizes before a smile spreads from ear to ear. “Really?”

“Really.” The shorter man smiles and leans in for a quick kiss. It’s just a tender press of lips but it warms Patrick’s heart and makes him feel like he’s soaring. Pete tries to climb on top of Patrick and the hammock sways dangerously. “Wait, wait, wait. Pete!” Patrick pushes at his chest.

Pete looks confused and slightly hurt.

“We’re in a hammock and you’re not exactly sober.” Patrick strokes a hand down Pete’s back. “Let’s just lie here for a while. Let everything sink in. We have time, Pete. We have each other now. We can go inside later, but right now I just want to be here. In this moment… with you.”

Pete grins and snuggles back into Patrick. “You are such a hopeless romantic.” Even though he says it with a groan, Patrick can feel the smile pressed into his shoulder. This is a new kind of high that Patrick can definitely get used to.


End file.
